The Lost Lunar Princess
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUE. A young girl stumbles into Konoha, she is Tsukiya but she can't remember where she came from. Now she stays there with Naruto's team. Later on things are getting weird. With SakuSasu and NaruHina, and OcxOcOc.
1. Scroll One

**The Lost Lunar Princess**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** Naruto and his gang found a mysterious young girl was lying on the ground. This girl doesn't remember where she came from although she could only remember her name. For somehow things were getting the same just as the movie that they've watched, was it a coincidence?

**Scroll One**

_**COINCIDENCE BEGINNING**_

In a vast place where many soldiers were being killed and died in a place of a great fighting against of their enemies, however their men has no chances to defeat those strong opponent that they've ever had. Of course this might be the end of their lives.

**"THIS IS THE END OF US, LUNAR-HIME. WE HAVE NO STAND AGAINST THOSE MONGOLS!" **one of the soldiers shouted.

Behind the soldier a young woman in long green hair that is tied up neatly yet her long hair almost reaches on the ground. She is wearing a mixture of some traditional family clothing and the army. Her clothes were rich and colorful which shows the stand that she belongs to a rich family. Next to her was a loyal servant wearing a ninja suit and some helmet and a shoulder pad. This shows his rank that he is the Lunar Princess's right hand man and her loyal servant.

"What shall we do now, Your Highness? We can't let those Mongols to captivate our beloved land." The servant told her. "Please for the sake of our country. You are the only one who could've saved us all."

"It looks like there is no other choice but to use the secret technique." Said the Lunar Princess,

"… The secret technique? If you're planning to use it you'll need a lot of Chakra and…" the servant gasped, "You don't say you're going to use the forbidden technique of your family?"

"There is no other choice but to use it in order to save for our country." She answered. "Also I'm very happy I've met you all the way in order to restore my in heritage."

"But then you'll…"

The woman called as the Lunar Princess looked at her servant with a great sadness that was showing within her eyes. The servant stared at the princess disbelief to what the young princess's plan was up to.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

The Lunar Princess stepped forward in front of her men then her eyes suddenly changed different as she started to chant a mysterious chanting that people have never heard it before. As the young princess chanted, her fingers were forming differently and a blue ki were flowing out of her body.

"**_ANCIENT SECRET TECHNIQUE… LUNAR END EXCLIPSE!" _**she shouted

A sudden wind appears so rapidly and the full moon started to raise a high energy that was forming some strange powers connecting to the Lunar Princess. The wind started to turned a tornado and aims at the enemies the full moon started to change its phases. As the moon changes the Mongols were losing their Chakra and their energy were draining out until all of them died.

The enemies have all wipe out, the only thing that remains in the battle field are the Lunar Princess's armies, and her servant. The loyal servant went to the spot where the Lunar Princess last stayed in some spot. There laid the unconscious beautiful princess. As the loyal servant carried her up into his arms, he could no longer hear her breathing anymore.

"Lunar Princess…" the servant whispered, "Thank you for your courage. You will always remain in our hearts."

The movie continues to roll on of a theater in Konoha. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were watching at that movie surprisingly Sir Kakashi, their teacher, suggested them to relax for he had already bought the tickets for them. As usual Naruto was over-exited and so loud when he was watching interesting movie(Just think on what happened at the first movie when they have a mission on the movie set).

"That movie was so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed so excitedly.

"Pipe it down, idiot. You're making quite a racket." Sasuke told him irritated.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled at him.

"**SHUT UP YOU BUNCH OF KIDS!"** the audience yelled. **"WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THAT MOVIE!"**

The audience began to throw some popcorn and drinks to where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are alas they couldn't aim at them for the three of them were in the theater's ceiling. As they couldn't get hurt. Then they were thrown out of the house since the manager of the house doesn't want to ruin his business.

"**ARGGHH! I CAN'T WATCH THE WHOLE ENDING!"** Naruto yelled again angrily.

"That's what happens when you were loud back there, idiot." Sasuke told him.

"Why I oughta…"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other's eyes with a hateful aura were flowing out of their body. Sakura stared at the two boys between them with a majority sweat-drop at the scene.

"Geez… you guys never changed haven't you…" Sakura whispered. "Let's all go to our training ground."

"Good idea, Sakura." Answered Sasuke.

"Hello… what's this?" Sakura wondered.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura didn't answer Naruto's question for her head has already gone to the bush. She looks around her surrounding finding if there's anything suspicious around there but there isn't one. Although her feelings had told her there's something out there that she must find it quickly.

"Where does it coming from?" Sakura wondered herself.

She took one step then she suddenly felt someone was behind her. She turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto she sighs at it softly.

"Don't do that guys, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She told them,

"Why did you suddenly leave us, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Well… I sense something was out there. A strong energy wave that's different than anything." Sakura answered, "Sasuke-kun can't you feel it?"

Sasuke looked up at the sky then he concentrated on picking up the energy wave to sense it, "Yes I can sense it. And it's coming from over there." He pointed out.

"Let's check it out." The mischief suggested.

They all leaned down and saw a young girl who was probably a year younger than them. She has long blonde hair almost like Naruto's except her hair was a little dark. She has beautiful fair skin like a princess's skin. She wears the mixture of blue and little purple dress that reaches five(5) inches away below her knees with white shorts below it. She has pair of blue sandals like to Naruto's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's. Also her two top shoulders and elbow were cut to v-shape revealing its black inside. The girl must be wearing a black long sleeve that reaches to her both hands except they were tied in her middle finger(just think the one that Cheza from Wolf's Rain, look at her finger). And they could see she was wearing a dangling crescent moon shaped earring on her right ear.

"A kid? Why is she in a place like this?" the pink haired girl wondered.

"What the… Why do I feel like it's the same as the beginning of the movie we've watched a moment ago?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh please like that will happen in real life, Naruto." Sakura sarcasm

"Let's bring her to Tsunade-sama. Right now she needs our help." Sasuke suggested.

They all nod their head in agreement then they carried the unconscious mysterious young girl on their way to Tsunade. Little knows they didn't notice that some object have fallen out from the girl's pocket on the ground.

In Tsunade's office, she was having a hard time looking one of the papers. They are all reports about incidents and events that contain valuable information from different countries aside from Konoha.

"Grr… Great it looks like I need a great person who could do this research." Tsunade whispered in sarcasm.

"Tsunade-baba, we need your help!" Naruto's voice called out.

"What is it now, Naruto? Can't you see I'--- " Tsunade's voice trailed as she gasped seeing the unconscious girl. "Alright what happened?" she asked.

"We don't know, Tsunade-sama. We just found her unconscious in our training ground when we're on our way there." Sakura answered.

"Hmm… bring her to the empty room. I'll check on her." She said.

They all brought the unconscious girl in the patient's room. Tsunade told Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to stay outside and wait patiently while she was checking out. They've all did waited outside of the room for Tsunade to come out to tell them the result. Until the fifth Hokage did came out of the room looking half exhausted.

"So how is she?" Sasuke asked Tsunade.

Tsunade didn't answer Sakura's question instead she told them to come inside the room to discuss it from there since it may be a perfect place to talk. The three ninjas didn't say any word so they went inside of the patient's room. In there they could see that the young girl was alright and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Well she's perfectly all right except there is some strangeness on this kid." Tsunade answered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned the fifth Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the trio team with her most serious expression that was showing on her face. Then she took out some piece of paper and a pen. Then she drew out something, as the three ninjas looked at the lady. As she was done drawing, they could see the crescent moon and a star

"This I found a symbol that was on her back. It's not a tattoo." She said.

"That's a crescent moon and a star…" said Sasuke, "Don't you think it's a birthmark?"

"Well that's what I thought except there's a great power lies within this girl. It's different from what I sense it from her." She added.

"It sounds more liked a curse to me." Said Naruto, "Anyway, do you think she was on journeying alone?"

"It might be…" Sasuke thought,

"Hmm…" the girl's voice groan.

They all turned their head to the bed and saw the girl was stirring up from her unconsciousness. The girl turned her head; they all could see she has pair of deep blue eyes almost like the color of the ocean. And it also has a little purple on it.

"I see you're awake from your long sleep, dear." Said Tsunade, "So how are you feeling there?"

"Um… I'm fine, I guess… but can anyone know where exactly this place I'm now and how I ended up in here?" the girl asked nervously.

"You're in the Konoha's Hospital." Sakura answered the girl's question. "You were lying unconsciously in our training ground."

"And we sense your energy trail so we brought you in here to let Tsunade-sama, check up on you, if you have any problems." Sasuke added.

"Do you mind if you tell us your name and where you live?" Tsunade asked her.

The young blonde haired girl looked around her surroundings. Then she noticed that Tsunade was asking her.

"… My name is Tsukiya. The place I originally came from is unknown." Answered the girl called Tsukiya.

"**WHAT? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDIN!"** Naruto shouted.

"Tone down your voice Naruto. This is a hospital." Sakura reminded him, "Go on."

"That's all I could say…" Tsukiya added. "I can't remember where I originally came from but all I could tell that I'm a ninja."

Sakura and Tsunade felt really pity for poor Tsukiya that she had amnesia. Naruto also understand how hard it was for having amnesia like her to go on without memories. Even for Sasuke who also felt pity for her though he wasn't showing his feelings.

"But is it okay if I stay in here until I regain my memories?" Tsukiya suggested, "If that's okay with you…"

"Alright you can stay!" answered Tsunade, "There is a rule in our village that we should let someone to stay in here if he or she has any problem. So you're welcome to stay here."

"Then I guess she'll be staying with me." Said Sakura.

"Yep. And you three will be in charge of taking care of her." She announced. "Now will you please excuse me I have some other things to do right now."

Tsunade left the room leaving the kids alone to have some time. Naruto seems to be mumbling something rude to Tsunade though Sasuke could barely hears it clearly.

"Umm… may I know your names?" Tsukiya asked them nervously.

"Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Haruno Sakura. This guy in blue is Uchiha Sasuke." She introduced. "And lastly…"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto proudly, "Nice meeting you, Tsukiya-chan. I'm sure you'll find great things in here."

Tsukiya nodded her head with a smile. She knew things maybe getting better for now as she found three new friends.

**Scroll One END**

**Kairi:** That's all for now… And to add more to this story that I made the technique, the plot, and the original character called Tsukiya belongs to me. The Mongols I get this name from China's origin enemy I couldn't think any good enemy. Please Review. Thank you.


	2. Scroll Two

**The Lost Lunar Princess**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** Naruto and his friends were up to a new adventure this time they're about to face a new trouble and mystery. First of all they're going to meet up new faces and new foes to this new mission.

**Previous chapter:** From the last time, our favorite team was watching a movie that may help hem to relax since their teacher, Kakashi, had suggested it. As usual Naruto was so loud while the film was playing. They were on their way to the training ground right after the movie, and then they discovered a young girl, probably a year younger than them, called Tsukiya was lying on the ground. They found out that the little girl has no memories from the past except she only remembers her name…

**Warning:** Swearing and foul language could be mention…

**Scroll Two **

**_Chaotic Day_**

Somewhere around Konoha, Kakashi was standing in front of the giant billboard with the image of a movie. That picture contains a pretty young princess with sadness on her face, next to her was a young man who looks a general protecting the young princess, and there's a Lunar flower that was on the ground and on the young princess's hands. Kakashi was staring at it with a pain look.

"Hm… That movie… I'm pretty sure it contains the possibility to that country." Said Kakashi, "But why in the world would they make it?"

It's already a week since Tsukiya came into Konoha village, she found herself more comfortable and lively with our heroes. Tsukiya have met Kakashi in person knowing that she doesn't know of her ranking the great teacher suggested to take a test first to know of her rank with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto while he's up to do Godaisama for a report. Now they're waiting outside of the room waiting for someone behind the door.

"So how was it?" Sakura asked.

"I've managed to fill 'em up everything." The little girl answered with a smile.

**"WHAT? NO WAY?"** they screamed together,

"Yes way… and asks sensei… he's been acting like a statue just now." She added.

Sakura blinked her eyes two or three times while staring at the little girl then she turned to the room and looked at the teacher. The teacher has been staring at the test paper that Tsukiya have answered it, just as the little blonde haired girl said the teacher just looked at her test paper shockingly at the answers that she have filed them up.

"Oh so it's true…" she said,

"Hey sensei what's her rank!" Naruto asked the teacher,

The teacher was back to his reality and answered Naruto's question, "Well… she seems I think a Jonin." He said.

"THAT HIGH?" Sasuke whispered.

"So where do we go next?" Tsukiya asked them.

They all walked out of the building and goes on to the next to check up on something. While they were walking, they noticed the little girl seems getting insecure and nervous around.

"What's the matter, Tsukiya-chan? You're feeling insecure in this place?" Naruto asked.

"Guys… I get a bad feeling that someone's watching me." Tsukiya informed.

They all looked at Tsukiya who is now getting all nervous yet insecure on something. Then they looked behind them secretly to find out what made the little girl so insecure. To their surprises all they found were boys either young or older than them were secretly looking at them. But they soon found out that they were looking at Tsukiya.

"I think what you said are true… but not just someone, everyone." said Naruto

"Boys were looking at you, Tsukiya-chan." Sakura told her.

"Hoe? Why are they looking at me?" the young girl asked curiously.

"Let's get going and ignore them." Sasuke suggested,

They all agree to what Sasuke suggest and continue to walk on further more. Then they arrived in the next place, as they were about to get something to eat since there are no other places that they could choose. To their surprises the place was full of boys who are carrying chocolates and bouquet of flowers.

"**WOW! GET A LOAD TO THIS ONE!"** Naruto exclaimed.

"What are these boys waiting for?" Sasuke asked,

"**THERE SHE IS! THE LITTLE PRINCESS."** Someone exclaimed excitedly.

One of the crowds of boys was pointing at the direction where Team 7 is. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all turned their heads following the direction where the boy was pointing. Then it turns out that they were looking at Tsukiya, who was confused at what the crowd boys was saying.

"Um… guys I think we better run for it." The mischief lad suggested, "FAST!"

They all agree and began to exits themselves out of the house really fast then the boys began to chase them behind yelling or saying 'little girl with blonde hair please accept my gifts for you.' Or 'will you accept me?' They all continue to run fast until they managed to get lose from them.

"Wow… that was quite fast you were getting popular, Tsukiya-chan." Naruto compliment the young girl.

"I don't know at it first." She answered simply, "Also… I'm not interested in someone."

They all turned their heads to the little girl who was half smiling at them.

"Umm… guys I'm not kidding." She answered as she read their minds.

In Tsunade's office, she was looking at the sketch that she has shown it to Team 7. The sketch was a crescent moon with a little star that was a mark that she had seen it from Tsukiya's back.

"That girl's back… I'm pretty sure I've seen that marking somewhere but where? Where could it be?" she questioned herself.

The fifth Hokage was having a hard time trying to focus and recall on the crescent moon and a star marking from Tsukiya's back that she had saw it a week ago. Yet she recalls none of it, which makes her head more pain. Then Kakashi appeared.

"Godaisama is having a hard time?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you here just to mock on me?" she said with her eyebrows up.

"Not actually but there's something important I'm now giving it to you." He answered.

Kakashi shown Tsunade some piles of paperwork that he had gathered it up. The fifth Hokage took at the papers and looked at them very carefully to read what the Genius Teacher has written on it.

"Is this the one?" she asked him

"Yeah… I did some research to this country… apparently it was pretty interesting but there's something more to it." He added.

"And you want me to join researching this?" she said. "But I also know that country's princess has lost their princess. Why?"

"That is because I get a strange feeling there is more to that." He answered, "I told my students to watch the movie before going to their trainings. That movie… is a story about that country's lost princess who returned for them and saved her beloved kingdom."

"Are you telling me that movie may predict what happen once that princess returns?" she boomed.

"I'm not sure, Godaisama… That's why I want your help to research about it. We might find the real truth." He explained.

Tsunade looked at the mysterious masked ninja as she saw within his eyes, he was very curious on it as she expected on it.

"Okay… but first I hope you've met one new student who will be joining with your team." She informed him, "Her name is Tsukiya."

"Tsukiya? You mean the one with a crescent moon dangling ear on her right? I've met her just today but I've never heard this name before…" he said.

"She wasn't in fact she was brought to your students a week ago. She can't remember of her origins." Tsunade answers. "Also she's staying in Sakura's place…"

"Okay…" he said.

In a dark night of Konoha village, no one was in the training ground at that night then again something just appeared from there mysteriously. A strange monster was coming its way to Konoha but it stops when it reached at the ground where the strange necklace that Tsukiya have dropped from her pocket when she was unconscious. The monster sniffs at the necklace then it howls loudly as it found something that it was looking for.

Tsukiya jolted out from her sleep and noticed she was half covered with sweat all over her body. She looks at her surrounding and realized that she was sharing room with Sakura. She sighs softly knowing that she didn't wake Sakura's sleep then she looks at the window seeing the beautiful view of the night with a sad expression that was on her face.

"Ryuki…" she muttered softly.

The next day, it was a bright morning in Konoha Village, some of them are either awake or not if it's based to their morning routine. Some people are staring to open their shop early as part of their daily routine. One of the shops, an old man probably in his early forties was preparing the meal

"Good morning! What will you order, sir?" he said,

To his expectation he saw no one was there inside of the store he thought it might be his imagination then again he suddenly heard some growling of a dog that was heard in his store. He was angry once he knew that a dog entered his store but he stood there still looking shock at what he was seeing it. There was an enormous wolf, a white wolf was inside of it and it looked so angry as it meets the storeowner's eyes.

"A MONSTER!" the storekeeper yelled so scared.

"_**DING! DING! DING!"**_

"EMERGENCY!" someone yelled, "A MONSTER HAVE ENTERED OUR VILLAGE!"

The whole villagers were wide awakening then some of them began to scream in fear and panics. Children were beginning to cry loudly now which causes out more of the villagers to be wide awake. The ninja teams were all wide awake and they were all getting ready to attack the monster.

"So what's the situation?" Kurenai asked,

"This monster is enormous and it seems to be getting much wild." The high official answered, "We need to get this monster out."

Finally Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto appeared almost the nick of time as the enormous white wolf could have destroyed every village of Konoha. And where's Tsukiya? She must be probably on her way too yet she seems slow. While Tsukiya was not there, the Team 7 also joined the fight yet they didn't quite expected the monster that they were battling was an enormous white wolf. Sasuke tries to use of his famous technique but then the wolf

"Shit! I didn't know this wolf can avoid so fast." Sasuke cursed it.

They were about to lose the battle too the enormous wolf since it gains more powerful than they've ever encounter. Naruto was about to use his Rasengun but he wasn't able to complete it as the wolf blocks it in time.

"**SHIT! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE WE COULD STOP THIS**?" he yelled

"RYUKI!" Tsukiya's voice beamed happily.

The enormous wolfs looked at the young blonde haired girl then it suddenly becomes soft when it saw her. The oversize wolf suddenly shrunk himself in its normal wolf size form then it nears to Tsukiya like it was greeting to its master that he hasn't seen her for a long while.

"I'm happy to see you again." She said. "You seem to be more energetic than the last time."

"Umm… Tsukiya-chan… This wolf you know it?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, Ryuki is my pet and my companion when I traveled." She answered, "We've got separated due Ryuki was looking for food for me."

"I thought you don't remember anything?" Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you the rest of the details." Tsukiya whispered then puts her attention to Ryuki.

"These two…"

The whole villagers including some other team ninja stared at the normal size wolf was happily with Tsukiya with a surprising expression, which includes for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Later on Kakashi appeared late while he had some scroll on his left arm.

"So am I on time?" the masked ninja teacher asked.

"You were almost although that monster turns out to be our friend's pet." Naruto answered

Kakashi was so surprised hearing it then he turns his head to see if it was true. Then he was shocked seeing the wolf was happily with little Tsukiya.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." He whispered.

The masked genius ninja turned his look away from the wolf to Tsukiya. He gasped softly seeing the appearance and with the wolf. As it's like he had seen her way posture before although none of his memories were much to his help to recall.

"So Tsukiya was the one who calmed that wolf?" Kakashi asked his students.

"Yes why do you asked, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura answered.

"Well… nothing much just curious." He announced.

"Everyone I'd like to take the behalf to this damage that Ryuki did and I wanted to apologize my pet's rude behavior." She apologizes to them.

Tsukiya bows down in front of the townspeople. Then the great white wolf, Ryuki, also had its head down next to the little blonde haired girl as it was also trying to ask for forgiveness of its rude behavior earlier. They were awe at the wolf's quite manner.

"Alright… we forgive you but tell your pet not to over do again." They told her.

"Arigatou!" she thanked them with a smile. "Hear that Ryuki they've forgiven you. You'd better thank them politely."

Ryuki looked at the young girl as it tilted its head to the other side then moves its head looking at the village and bows its head again with its eyes close. The villagers were awed again at the wolf's great manner that they've ever seen. Heck, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were mostly amazed that things are getting well right after such hectic morning.

"Looks like we better help out to clean up the mess." Said Tsukiya, "Ne, Ryuki?"

"Ah, no need to little lady. We can do ourselves." They said.

"No way, even if you decline I still wanna help." She said.

Seeing the little girl's smile, they have no choice but to let her do what she likes even Team 7 wanted to clean the damage that was cost. Far away from them, some people were watching at Naruto and the gang secretly within the darkness. They were watching at them seems quite a while.

"She is quite a young attractive little girl I've ever seen." Someone commented.

"Your job is to spy and be friend to them not to ogling to pretty young girls." One corrected him. "Isn't that right boss?"

A man was standing next to his lackey was wearing in black suit with a mask on that covers his mouth except his purple eyes. He was probably about in his early twenties yet he looks so evil and cruel behind to his eyes.

"Yes… We should be a little close to capture that girl." He answered. "Now let's pretend to be ordinary travelers…"

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed.

His comrades all disappeared into thin air except the leader and the other masked guy was left. The other masked comrade was wearing similar black suit to the leader's follow men but he is almost like the leader except he looks like a lower one.

"I don't know how we could manage to find her but tell me… Why must we capture this young lady?" he questioned him.

"… You have no right to know my plan. Right now you should be disguising." He ordered.

"I— Yes sir." He answered and disappeared.

**Scroll Two END**

**Kairi:** And this is how I end my second chapter. I know I'm not supposed to make my OC attractive to this chapter but I thought there might be some mystery why boys were attracted to her either her looks or something. So please be kind to what I'm writing. Of course there would be more mysteries will be pilling them up and I'm sure you're going to love how I make things go worst or romance to your favorite Naruto characters.

Now Ryuki is a wolf, Tsukiya's companion as it was already mentioned in this chapter, is also my OC like Tsukiya. He is somehow can be either related to this story to my OC. But I think you'll all going to love this guardian wolf once I write on the further chapter to their newest adventure.

And to make things clear I'm not making a SasukexOC and I don't like my OC to be belonging to the original Naruto characters so I prefer to be an OCxOC relationship. Obviously I'm thinking of making into a SakuSasu and NaruHina fic 'coz they make a great couples but I'm not sure how I might write to their relationship… also I might trying to make some OOC(Out Of Character) to one of our favorite Naruto characters.

Now this ends to my talk. Please R & R.


	3. Scroll Three

**The Lost Lunar Princess**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** Naruto and his friends were up to a new adventure this time they're going about to face a new trouble and mystery. First of all they're going to meet up new faces, new friends and new foes to this new mission. But can they be able to find who the mysterious little princess is?

**Preview on the previous chapter:** From the last chapter, Tsukiya was somehow got the boys on Konoha Village attracted to her and found out that she isn't interested on any boys. Tsunade was trying to find out about the little girls' identity yet she was absorbed on the strange birthmark that she saw it and was trying to find out where she have seen it before. For Kakashi he seems much aware yet curious on about the movie that his students, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, have watched it. Does he knows about the mystery or was he related on to something?

**Warning:** Swearing and Mild/Foul Language might be mention in the story.

**Scroll Three **

**_Learning…_**

In the night Tsukiya was still awake at this late hour, she couldn't get some sleep at all. While she couldn't get some sleep she looks out through the window watching at the countless stars admiringly. Then Ryuki, who was also living in Sakura's house, woke up and looks at its mistress worriedly.

"I'm okay, Ryuki. Please don't worry about my condition." She told him.

The white wolf looked at the young blonde haired girl and whines softly as it was trying to tell her 'it's my duty for me to look after you young one. Now tell me what is your problem or perhaps were you still worrying on what lies you?' that what the wolf said. Tsukiya simply just shook her head slowly and pats gently at Ryuki's head.

"Yes I am worrying of what they've might find weird on me that no other ninjas could've learned." She thought.

The next day, Tsukiya and Sakura were helping out on their chores before they could go to the training ground. Ryuki was even doing the helping out of the chores yet some other people thought it was actually a clever idea but was that possible to do it.

"Your wolf seems very loyal to you, Tsukiya." Said Sakura, "I wonder how he got stuck on you?"

"Well… It's hard to explain but all I could say that he treats me like I'm his daughter or something since I found him after I first got up from my sleep. The day I learned I have no memories." She answered.

They continue to work on their chores then Tsukiya felt a strong pain feeling that was coming from her heart. She fell on her knees while she was holding her chest which causes to fall one.

"What happened just now Tsukiya?" Sakura asked her worriedly.

"Something's not right…" Tsukiya muttered, "Someone's hurt from the training ground."

"Eh?"

Tsukiya suddenly dashed off as quickly as she totally forgot the pain that she had felt it earlier. Then Sakura and Ryuki followed her behind worrying that something wrong to the little girl. They all ran and jumped high after the young girl until they've reached the training ground. Sakura was amazed to see how quick the young girl reacted and jumped so fast than hers.

They've both managed to catch up Tsukiya who was now standing still staring at one direction. Sakura looked at the same direction where the young blonde haired girl was staring at.

"Oh. It's Naruto-kun there's nothing wrong with him." Said Sakura,

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Tsukiya asked him. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"It's nothing… I don't feel odd or something. I'm perfectly… fine…" he said.

But not as fine as Naruto said he collapse and lands on the ground, Tsukiya and Sakura felt that the mischief blonde haired boy wasn't feeling well. Yet they've also noticed he wasn't getting up.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried.

Tsukiya neared at the unconscious mischief boy and examines at his view. She could see that Naruto has been training so hard and receives some severe injuries then something caught her eye on Naruto's left arms. His left arm was much serious that she had seen it.

"**BRING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL, SAKURA-CHAN!"** Tsukiya screamed

-An hour or more passed

Naruto was still unconscious and he couldn't get his spirit back until he suddenly felt something warms that was coming from his left arm. First he felt an urge pain like something got stuck on his arm but when he felt the warm feeling the pain faded away slowly until it vanished. Naruto jolted out from his dream

"Man that was really a weird dream." Naruto whispered, "Hmm… I'm still sleepy…"

He was about to go back to sleep but then he suddenly felt something that is unusual when he was in the hospital the feeling that he's in pain. He looked at his left arm to his surprise the wound have disappeared

"Are?" said Naruto, "My wounds suddenly got healed I wonder how it happened?"

"Oh it's the good thing that you're awake, Naruto-kun." The voice called him.

Naruto spun his head around and saw one certain girl whom he knew. It was Hyuuga Hinata one of Naruto's classmate from their Ninja Academy after they've graduated.

"Good day, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted at him shyly.

"Ah. Is it already afternoon, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her curiously and a little shy.

"Yes in fact you've been asleep for three hours." She answered

Then a little while, Tsukiya entered the room of course with Ryuki always sided next to her, Naruto and Hinata didn't noticed at her arrival for those two were quiet and they were shy to each other. Tsukiya quick noticed Hinata was looking at Naruto secretly with a slight blush, which makes her understand that it means.

"I'm back! Oh I never see you before." Said the little girl,

"My name's Hyuuga Hinata. I'm Naruto-kun's classmate and a friend." Hinata introduced herself. "May I know your name is?"

"I'm Tsukiya and this pet of mine is Ryuki. Ryuki greet her." Said Tsukiya

Hinata was staring at Naruto with a slight blush that was on her cheeks little knows she hasn't noticed Tsukiya have caught her blushing luckily only one person who saw her.

"Now that we see Naruto-kun's okay. I'm going to head out to the store to get something for you is that okay?" Said Tsukiya,

"Um… sure, please go ahead." He replied.

"I'll help you too, Tsukiya-chan." Said Hinata.

"Sure. Ryuki, you stay here. I don't want you come along with me. And I can do myself." She told the wolf,

The white wolf immediately began to whine to make Tsukiya letting her to come with him but the young girl didn't let it happen. She stared at Ryuki with a stern look which she is really serious about her decision. Naruto and Hinata stared at them with a majority sweat-drop that was rolling above their heads.

"Man. I never expect Ryuki would be much loyal pet." Naruto muttered.

"That was awesome." Hinata thought.

Tsukiya smiled in gratitude and took Hinata's hand gently and dragged her out of Naruto's room and leaving Ryuki with Naruto until they are completely out of the hospital. The two of them began chatting each other excitedly. Hinata once a shy girl now talking much of herself and it makes her feel good. Tsukiya was enjoying the conversation with her. They were walking back to the hospital after they've got the things they got from the store. Tsukiya stopped walking and looked at the Hyuuga girl with mischievous expression.

"You liked Naruto-kun, ne Hinata-chan?" said the little girl,

Hinata blushed brightly knowing that Tsukiya noticed her little secret.

"Well? I'm waiting…" she said.

"Yes I do have a crush on Naruto-kun but please don't tell anyone about this." She pleaded.

"I won't tell, Hinata-chan. Also if you're wondering how I know is because I saw you were glancing at him and it's little obvious that you liked him." She answered.

"Ahh… that is…" she whispered

"So tell me, what parts of him do you like him?" Tsukiya asked her.

Hinata has no other choice but to tell Tsukiya the details everything. They all were in a secret place where no one could hear their secret a perfect place between two new found friends.

"I see… now that explains." She said, "You're really lucky that you have someone you liked."

"Eh? Were you interested on someone too, Tsukiya-chan?" Hinata asked her.

Tsukiya shook her head sadly, "No in fact you should know that I still have amnesia." She told her sadly,

"Oh. I'm sorry that I've brought up that topic." She apologized to her.

Tsukiya simply shook her head gently and smiled, "But I'm okay with it, my heart tells me that I should wait. Maybe a guy might find me. Someone who could be more… like he never leave my side."

"I envied you a lot. You always look on the bright side." She said

"Not at all, Hinata-chan. Your name's really pretty and I think any guy would like to have you as his girlfriend." She compliment her new friend,

"Thank you, Tsukiya-chan." She thanked her, "But my heart belongs to Naruto-kun and nobody else."

"You're a strong girl, Hinata-chan." She said, "Let's go back. I'm sure Naruto-kun's waiting for our return."

"Right, we can't let him wait." She agreed.

Far away from Hinata and Tsukiya as they were on their way back to the hospital, a young lad was working on some shop around Konoha was going on the different direction. The young lad seems to be in his eighteen years old for him to do the work. The lad has long deep crimson red haired that reaches about two or three centimeters above his neck yet his bangs were covering his right eye and his eyes were blankly the same color to his hair. He was wearing black inner body fit shirt that reaches above his neck, a red kimono shirt yet it was untied showing his black body fit shirt, pair of black pants with no rip off and he wears pairs of gloves. He was done on his work yet he seems getting so exhausted after he has done the hard work.

"Looks like I finally got to take a break… I must I have this hard work?" complained the lad.

As the mysterious lad continued to walk without looking out where he was going he bumped into Tsukiya and Hinata but he just bumped the little blonde haired girl. Tsukiya officially landed her butt on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that lil' missy, I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't paying attention." He apologized to her.

"No I should be apologize, Oniisan." Tsukiya insisted,

"I apologize that we weren't looking our way." Said Hinata.

The mysterious 18-year-old lad took little Tsukiya's hand and lift her up back to her stand. As he helped her, his eyes suddenly felt astonished to the young girl's eyes but not just he was looking at her eyes he was also staring at her cute beauty that he had ever seen to a young girl like her. And when Tsukiya looked at the older lad's eyes and hair color her mind suddenly felt a great familiar as the color of the older guy's appearance gave her some clue to her memories.

"Thank you, Oniisan." She thanked him,

"Umm… may I know your names?" He said.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata and this friend of mine is Tsukiya." Hinata introduced herself and Tsukiya to the older stranger.

"What's your name?" the little blonde haired girl asked him.

"I'm… I'm Shirou, Minamoto Shirou. Please to meet you Hinata-chan, Tsukiya-chan." He answered. "Then I'll see you some time."

As Tsukiya and Hinata bid good bye to the older big brother they continued to walk. Tsukiya's mind was beginning to bother her when she first saw Shirou's hair and eyes color. She felt she saw that kind of color before from someone. Except it makes her mind more confusing

"That Oniisan… I felt somehow familiar no the color of his…" Tsukiya whispered, "Was that also a clue to my past?"

While Tsukiya was busily thinking, Hinata made a noticed to the little girl has clouds on her mind. She thought it was love at first sight for the young girl. As they've reached the hospital and Naruto's room. Once they've entered it they saw Sakura was there staring at the blonde haired mischief boy angrily and Ryuki was also there sitting across the room.

"We're back. Sorry that we took such big time." Said Hinata,

"Never mind about that but can you tell us what took your time so long?" Naruto asked them.

"Well, you see… Tsukiya bumped into a guy who seems to be seven(7), to us, and eight(8), to Tsukiya, older than us." Hinata explained

"No way? An older guy?" Naruto repeated, "Were you interested some older boys, Tsukiya-chan?"

"Was he that handsome?" the pink haired girl questioned slyly.

"Come on guys, knock it off." Tsukiya told them, "I'm still not interested any particular guys."

They all laughed along together heartedly at some silly things. Tsukiya felt so comfortable when she with them and somehow they just made her feel better.

Another day have passed, Hinata and Tsukiya were getting along as Sakura had noticed it quickly right after they've first met at the hospital they've become friends so quickly. Sakura was really glad that little Tsukiya made friend with Hinata aside from her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Heck Yamanaka Ino was also included to Tsukiya's new friend the other day since she found the little girl was really interesting.

"**_WHY THE HELL INO HAS TO BECOME FRIEND WITH TSUKIYA-CHAN?"_** Sakura's inner thought yelled out.

"How come I didn't see Sasuke-kun around?" Tsukiya wondered.

"That teme? He's probably in the forest training." Naruto replied, "He always trained himself alone in these days.

"Shall we check up on him?" Sakura asked, "I mean you can feel the danger like you did the last time, right?"

"You mean she can sense someone's danger?" Hinata said.

"Well, you're right but for now I can't sense anything." The little girl answered, "Let's go and check up."

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Tsukiya, and Ryuki went back to the forest to check up on Sasuke little know they didn't noticed there was someone that was following them behind. They jumped all the way until they've reached their destination, they've seen Sasuke was taking a short break and some of the shureiguns were scattered all over the ground and the trees. Sasuke noticed their presence but he didn't show his emotion in front of them.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke asked them coldly.

"Nothing we just want to check you up, Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered, "Have you feel anything strange around here?"

"Like some surprise attack or something?" Naruto added.

"Naruto-kun!" the pink haired girl hissed at him.

Before Sasuke was about to answer that question he felt the strangeness that was out coming from around the forest, Ryuki, Naruto and Sakura felt that too. Ryuki pushed Tsukiya away then Naruto grabbed Hinata, and Sakura and Sasuke getting away from the spot. Then there came out some shureiguns, and appeared their new enemies. Only two of them, at least.

"Where the hell those came from?" Sakura shouted.

"Whoever or whatever they are I bet they're not our allies." Concluded Sasuke, "And we better get rid of them now."

"Great! Now I could get some good exercise to these." Naruto said too proudly. "I've been waiting for this moment to test of my improvement."

They all attacked at their unknown enemies at the same time, Naruto was using his favorite _Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique). They were having quite fun, except Hinata and Tsukiya were using some of their basic ninja skills, the one using their shureiguns and martial arts and Ryuki was there to protect both girls.

"There's something strange on these ninjas, guys." Sakura shouted. "They don't seem to be alive to me."

"Could it be using Kage Bunshin?" said Tsukiya.

"That's impossible if they were they should be disappeared." Hinata corrected her.

Then again, four or more unknown ninjas in all black suits beginning to appear one after another then some of them have risen up from the young ninjas' attacks and now they were attacking at the five young ninjas. They are fighting them back yet they are too far ahead from any higher ninjas that they've ever met.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE PEOPLE?" Naruto yelled

"FOCUS ON THE BATTLE NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled

The battles were getting much tough as they've ever thought yet they've never expected that their unknown enemies would be that so strong that they've ever thought. The enemies were cursing under their breath then they took out some of their weapons, needles, and attacked it on them. Some of them were able to avoid from the needles but to their surprises as the needles got stuck on the wood they saw something was odd as the tree suddenly becomes sick.

"What the—? Poison?" Sasuke exclaimed

Naruto was aiming at the unknown enemies first but he suddenly got hit from that attack behind. A majority pain that the young mischief boy receives it. Hinata ran over to Naruto's side and checked his wound. She gasped seeing the poison needles have stuck on to Naruto's.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Hinata yelled.

"Ryuki let's do it!" Tsukiya yelled.

The white wolf nodded its head to Tsukiya. The little blonde haired girl placed her both her hand together and performed two or three different hand seals so fast that anyone couldn't keep up her fast speed. Then the wind blew really hard and suddenly the sky goes on darker and darker and the full moon appears above Tsukiya and Ryuki. The mysterious ninjas all stopped attacking at once and looked at the sky. First they didn't know what the technique that Tsukiya was using was. Then Naruto and the others turned their heads to see what Tsukiya was doing. To their surprises they saw Ryuki's body was increasing its Chakra so as Tsukiya and they were both glowing.

"FULL MOON WOLF COMBINATION FULL BLAST TECHNIQUE!" Tsukiya summoned

Ryuki suddenly got all big into the same size just like the other day when he first came to Konoha early morning by attacking it. The wolf opens up his jaws wide then Tsukiya's eyes flashes out so as the full moon and a huge energy was coming out of Ryuki's mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, please get out of the way if you don't want to get hurt." Tsukiya warned them, "Before you could receive a KO(Knock Out)."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata never hesitate but they did obey what the little girl warned them as they were away from their enemies. Tsukiya gave out a loud cry as Ryuki let go of the energy from his mouth and aimed directly to the enemies. As the enemies could even move a budge they were too late to back out mostly half of their allies were being fully hit.

After one big blast have hit the target, mostly some of the enemy ninjas have barely survived from the after blast because of that they decided to retreat just now. And they did left while they carried some of their comrades alive or dead leaving the young ninjas.

"Phew now that takes them all." Said Tsukiya,

"That was so awesome, Tsukiya. I never thought that technique could completely drive those other ninjas out so fast." Naruto awed at the little girl's technique.

"It was nothing…" she replied. "This technique was made by me, while I was trying to come up new techniques. It was hard at first but I've managed to finish it by two days."

The little girl was gasping a lot probably she got all tired after she have used the technique to drive the other ninjas out completely in order to stop their doings. Hinata noticed Naruto receives so many wounds all over his body and worst the deepest wound was the same part that he got the wound from the other day.

"You okay now, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm still in one piece." He answered.

But then he suddenly winced into pain which fails him to hide them and Hinata noticed at the same spot where his wound got it from the other day but then reopened it after he got out from the hospital. But that's not all the poison seems to be affecting on him fast due the needles got stuck on his skin. He told them that it was nothing but then the pain continues to suffer him more. Tsukiya was really worried to Naruto then she went over to his side and placed both of her palms over the wound inches away. Sasuke noticed that Tsukiya was going to sue some healing with the limited Chakra and life like Tsunade did.

"There that should stop the poisoning." She said.

"I-I-I can't believe it…" Naruto stuttered.

"Did you use some healing?" Sakura asked her.

Tsukiya didn't answer to Sakura's question but she stays quiet feeling insecure to tell her friends about her unknown powers or technique that they've never seen it before.

"It's alright now Tsukiya-chan. You can share the secret with us." Hinata told her,

"That's right we're your friends." Said Naruto, "Right, Sasuke-teme?"

"Hmp." Sasuke replied.

Tsukiya told them everything about how she known her healing power. She even told on how she first used it in a strange when she was injured few months ago before she came to Konoha Village.

"I see… now that explains at all." Said Sasuke,

"Come to think of it, there was no record about your ability except for Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata, "But to her using it she must use her Chakra."

"But to Tsukiya-chan doesn't need her Chakra." Concluded Sakura,

"And you're the one who healed my wound the other day?" Naruto questioned her.

"Yes I did heal your wounds, Naruto-kun. It's the only easiest way. Can you not tell anyone but this? I don't want any attention…" said Tsukiya.

"Sure we won't tell anyone." They said. "Promise."

Away from the five young ninjas, somewhere near Konoha, Shirou was sitting on the tree alone watching at the blue sky. He seems in a real good mood as he recalls Tsukiya that he met her the other day.

"That little girl from the other day… she was so cute…" he whispered with a smile, "I hope I could be able to meet her again."

**Scroll Three END**

**Kairi:** Third chapter done. Okay I wanted to tell you the truth that I was inspired to that movie so much and at that time I finally decided on making up my very first Naruto FanFiction version but this one is highly different from my other works also to the movie version. Also I try to make my fic not the same as the movie but some other parts of the scenes were also my inspiration to my new ideas also the Naruto episodes that I've watched so far.

Another thing, as you see **Minamoto Shirou** is another OC of mine too but there would be more OCs are coming up on the further chapter that may be related to this mystery. And the technique that Tsukiya used it in here was also made up from me. I might guess you're wondering if my OC's pairing would be some older people… It may be possible that I'll be making a romance that is far between their ages…

**Japanese Meaning**

**Teme_- Bastard_**

**Sama_- Master_**

That's all. Don't forget to Review!


	4. Scroll Four

**The Lost Lunar Princess**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary:** Naruto and his friends were up to a new adventure this time they're going about to face a new trouble and mystery. First of all they're going to meet up new faces, new friends and new foes to this new mission. But can they be able to find out who the mysterious little princess is?

**Previous chapter:** Tsukiya was somehow got boys attracted to her from the previous chapter and Team 7(Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura) found out that she isn't interested on someone else. But that's not all, they've also discovered, with Hinata, Tsukiya has healing ability without any exchange of her life or her Chakra. It wasn't part of the ninja's techniques but where in the world did she learn that kind of technique?

Then Hinata and Tsukiya met and made a new friend called, **Minamoto Shirou**, who seems to be much older to our heroes. Tsukiya felt she had a connection to Shirou's hair and eyes color from someone in the past. Will their new friend, Shirou, might be another ally or a foe in disguise to be closes our heroes? Or was he probably another of Tsukiya's piece of her past? Find out.

**Warning:** Swearing and Mild Language might be mention in the story.

**Scroll Four**

_**Dreams** _

Somewhere around the other country that wasn't on where Konoha, in some building two people, a young woman and a middle-age man were meditating on something. The middle-age man was chanting some ancient words while the young woman was concentrating on a very important role. Until she suddenly stops on her doing and half collapse on the floor, the middle-age man stops his chanting and went to the young woman.

"So were you able to sense her special Chakra?" the man asked the woman.

"No… but I still sense the wolf's Chakra as usual." The woman answered disappointedly, "It's ashamed that he needs to go out alone for the search."

"But he's the only one that we trusted him and knows her appearance…" said the man,

"I'm aware of that too… except you know his hidden feelings well." She informed him, "I also know he is captivating her gentleness. And I'm much afraid if he finds out what happen to her."

"Hush now, dear daughter. I'm sure he'll find way to see her again and help her regain her memories." He told her.

"But I'm much aware about the prophecy." She added, "What if the prophecy didn't go well?"

"That's enough my daughter… you shouldn't doubt about it. Instead you should trust our guard who has been on your sister's side for long." He told her, "I know he'll definitely find her no matter what. He promised us, ne?"

The middle-aged man looks at the window near to them. He was staring at the beautiful view of the village with cherry blossom trees are blooming. The man looks so sad when he saw those beautiful trees.

"_Royal Guard, please find my youngest daughter before time runs out."_ He whispers, _"Destiny is in your hands."_

**----Konoha**

Tsukiya suddenly woke up at the middle of the night she was sweating a lot. She had a strange dream no a terrible nightmare that was confusing her. Yet her heart was getting in deeply pain when she remembers of that dream. Her mind shows about a young girl in an age of five or six wearing a mask

"What was that about?" She whispered, "Why am I dreaming about that girl with a mask?"

Another normal day in the village many people were doing on their usual routine, Tsukiya was helping out the Haruno family doing their house chores. She was all happy and smiling although there was something wrong with her as Sakura noticed that the young blonde haired girl was often to be down just now.

"Hey you okay, Tsukiya-chan?" Sakura asked her worriedly.

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine, Sakura-chan. I'm just a little tired you don't need to worry me that much." She told her.

Tsukiya smiled at Sakura, the pink haired girl didn't ask her more as she notices that the young girl really need some time out. Although she was also worried of her young friend's strangeness, she looked at Ryuki. The white wolf shared the same concern of its young mistress.

"Tsukiya-chan! There's a guy who wants to meet you." Sakura's mother called Tsukiya.

"Now I wonder what business does he wants with you, Tsukiya-chan?" the pink haired girl wondered.

Sakura gave a wonder smile to the young blond haired girl but when she gave the smile she notices Tsukiya wasn't smiling back or even looking at her. Instead she looks all daze out and her mind was focusing on something else. Before Sakura could even asks the young girl, but Ryuki blocks Sakura's way. The great white wolf also shares the same worried to its mistress.

"I know you're also concern to Tsukiya-chan… but don't you think it's better if we help her?" she asked the wolf.

Ryuki continues to stare Sakura as it was trying to tell her it'd be okay. The short pink haired girl stares at the great white wolf then she gives up and goes back to her chores, also Ryuki. Few minutes have passed after Tsukiya left on the backyard, she came back still with her expressionless face.

"Who was that boy who came for you just now, Tsukiya-chan?" the pink haired girl wondered,

"Another admirer had confessed me." Tsukiya answered, "That's already the 10th boy who confessed me."

Sakura giggled, "Well you're really popular here and I could see guys really like you." She said.

"Still I'm not interested in boys, Sakura-chan." She replies, "I don't know what kind of guys I like…"

Knowing that Tsukiya was getting more down, Sakura decides to skip the subject. She tells the little girl that she needs to go to the grocery to buy the things that they need for their supper. Tsukiya just nods her head and went off with the list and Ryuki along with her. Sakura stare at the little blonde haired girl with a concern expression.

"_Really, Tsukiya-chan, you're always worried to yourself."_ Sakura whispered.

As Tsukiya was heading her way to the grocery, she could see some other children were playing joyfully to their fun games. Then young children were having their quality time together with their mother or father or with their family. Seeing some sort of things, she felt a little envy to the young children and felt so incomplete.

"Why am I so unlucky to have amnesia in the first place?" Tsukiya thought, "What was it's trying to prevent me?"

The young blonde haired beauty was already inside of the grocery store, she unconscious took the things that aren't the ones that Sakura had told her. She took pancake flour instead of flour, a pack salt instead of a pack of sugar, and a can of tuna instead of tuna. Tsukiya took them all in the counter still lost in her world…

"Are you sure those are the things you're going to buy, little missy?" a familiar voice asked her.

Tsukiya finally got her conscious back. She looks up at the person who was on the counter and she gasped seeing the familiar person she knew. The guy was none other than… Minamoto Shirou.

"Shirou-san?" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know I also do some part-time job here, Tsukiya-chan?" he answered her. "Um… like I said before are you sure you're taking the right choices?"

"Eh?" she wondered and looks at the food on the counter, "Wait a minute those aren't the ones I need to buy." She gasped,

"Thought so." He said.

Shirou helped the young blonde haired girl to get the things she needs to buy the real one. Tsukiya was really glad Shirou was there and without him she might gone home and bought the wrong things. The young girl was about to head home now but Shirou has something to ask her importantly. Before the young blonde haired girl could protest the older lad had already said good-bye to his boss of the store, which Tsukiya has no choice but to tell him.

"Now can you tell me what's bothering you?" Shirou asked her politely, "I can see your mind is being clouded."

"… Nothing actually but, I kindda feel so incomplete…" Tsukiya answered, "I… only lived Sakura-chan's house."

"Huh? Don't you live at your family…" he said but Tsukiya interrupted him,

"I don't have a family, Shirou-san. I don't remember exactly who I am or where I originally came from." She added, "I just wondered around the places until I ended up here."

"I… I'm sorry what I said." He quickly apologized to her, "Really I never thought about it."

"It's okay. You're concern, ne? You don't need to pity me." She told him.

The older red haired lad stares at the young blonde haired girl who was smiling but he could not be fooled to her expression. He could see the deep sadness that was hidden in Tsukiya's smile. The little girl excused her self then she left Shirou behind and heads back to Sakura's home. Shirou continues to stare at Tsukiya with a concern expression that was on his face.

"That girl… is a mystery." He thought, "I wonder if Otouto would get amnesia like her? …That can't be possible."

Night comes again in Konoha, Tsukiya was sitting on the rooftop alone with Ryuki who was sitting next to her yet it was already sleeping as the young blonde haired girl was stroking at her pet's beautiful white fur. The young girl was afraid to see the dream again like she saw last night so she decided to watch. She was in a deep thought while she was staring at the night's countless starry stars then her mouth open.

_In the night I've found myself in an unknown place_

_I can't remember who I am_

_Neither about my family nor my hometown_

_Here I am watching at the night's sky_

_Wandering on my fate_

_And I've been searching for my answers_

_Though all I find are all useless…_

_But I believed someday I'll find this person_

_Who might have known me_

_There I find my journey to him_

_I'll wait even if it's take so long that person for me_

_For so long…_

_Please find me soon…_

_I can't wait to see you…_

After Tsukiya ended her song that she composed herself she let out a small sighs out of her breathe remembering that she was still suffering of her amnesia. Not just she was suffering from that she was also in deeply pain questioning to herself on why must she had loosen her memories.

"Why am I here in the first place if I don't have any memories?" she questioned herself so sadly.

While the little girl was still stargazing at the sky she didn't noticed there was someone else aside from Tsukiya was sitting on the rooftop but she didn't noticed that the unknown person was listening to her.

"Tsukiya…" it whispered

The next day, in some place around Konoha Shirou was working quite hard and he was getting much attention to the girls around. Of course he wasn't comfortable to have that much attention to him but he couldn't since he was rather good looking in here.

"Geez when will those girls ever stop looking at me." Shirou whispered to himself.

"Shirou-san?" a familiar voice called him.

Shirou turned his back looking around his left then he saw Hinata was there with Sakura next to her. He thought Tsukiya was with them but to his disappointment she wasn't there.

"Is there something I could help, Hinata-chan and… You are?" he said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura you may call me Sakura. And I'm a friend with Tsukiya-chan too." Sakura answered,

"_This oniichan's a total hottie but Sasuke-kun is much hotter than him."_ Her inner thought yelled out.

"There is something we'd like to ask you." Said Hinata,

"Err… Yes?" he said with a small nervousness.

**-Few hours later…**

"Come on, Tsukiya-chan. We're going to be late." Sakura told Tsukiya.

Sakura was dragging little Tsukiya along with her while Hinata was pushing the young blonde haired girl. The young girl has been really curious on what her two female friends were taking to her but they kept insisting her that she'll find out soon enough once they reached to their destination.

"Honestly, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan. Where are you taking me?" the little girl asked her curiously,

"You'll find out soon once we reach it there." Hinata answered.

Tsukiya just nod her head and said no more. Ryuki was also walking next to the young blonde kid. The great white wolf never growls or gave any whining only it was trying to help Hinata to push Tsukiya. The young blonde kid was really curious on why her friends and her pet were doing it but she never asks for more since Sakura would never answer to her question even for Hinata. So she decides to find out when she reach to where they're taking her.

Sakura, Hinata and Ryuki continue to do what they're doing until they suddenly stopped and looks up at the sign of the building. Tsukiya notices they've stopped. She looks at the building and read at the sign.

"Karaoke Bar?" the little girl thought.

"That's strange I wonder where Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are? They should be here." Said Hinata.

"We're here and sorry we're a little late. We have some few errands to arrange." Naruto's voice answered.

The girls and Ryuki turned their heads and saw two familiar boys were standing across from them but not far away. Sasuke and Naruto are there with their usual expression… Naruto in all happy and smiling widely and Sasuke who is still expressionless and cold as usual. Hinata and Sakura felt happy to see their crush, while Tsukiya was still isn't in her energetic mood.

"Why are we here?" Tsukiya asked Sakura.

"Are? I thought you said few weeks ago you wanted to do Karaoke someday." Sakura pointed out, "Have you forgotten?"

"That's why we decided to have a Karaoke Party with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." Hinata added, "Including that person."

"That person?" the little girl whispered.

"Hey what are we waiting for guys? Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed,

Without any warning, they all went in the Karaoke Bar also Ryuki went inside of it even the owner doesn't let any animals inside of its store but he was taken back as he saw the great white wolf really wants to be with its mistress. Sakura sweet-dropped when she saw how serious Ryuki was then Tsukiya quickly apologized to the owner of her pet's behavior. The owner forgiven her and let Ryuki come with her.

"Gomen ne… Ryuki was so protective of me and he doesn't want to be off guard." Tsukiya explained to them.

"It's okay, Tsukiya-chan." Naruto told her, "Anyway we get the room, ne?"

"Yep… but _he's _still missing." Said Hinata,

"Who's this he you talking about?" Sasuke wondered.

"Oh you'll find out soon when you meet him." The pink haired girl quickly answered,

Sakura took a small glance to Hinata and the shy girl noticed the pink haired girl's glance then she smile at her excitedly. Sasuke, Naruto and Tsukiya were curious on what they were hiding from them but they didn't ask them for more. They move on forward as they reached the room that they were given.

"You sure this is it?" Sasuke asked them.

"This is the room so there's nothing to worry." Sakura replied with a smile.

Naruto glee cheerfully as he extended his hand to the doorknob and opened it. As he opened it, the room was filled with soft comfy chairs sitting across each other, table and a tv with two or more microphones were attached to it. As Naruto found the place really interesting he suddenly gasped as he saw one person was sitting on the chair. One person who has the deep crimson red hair and eyes was smiling at our heroes… was no other than Minamoto Shirou.

"Hello I've been waiting for you guys for quite a long time." Shirou smiled at them.

"Who are you?"Naruto and Sasuke asked Shirou,

"Oh you two must be Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke that Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan told me about. Let me introduce myself, I'm Minamoto Shirou." Shirou replied, "I'm currently nineteen(19) years old."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Shirou-san." Hinata apologized him,

"Hold on, why is Shirou-san here?" Tsukiya asked

"Huh? Didn't you know he usually works here?" said Sakura, "We've invited him over once his shift's was over."

"If you're wondering I have ten(10) jobs per day." Shirou inquired them proudly,

The youngsters stared at Shirou with a disbelieving expression on their faces. They never believed that the red haired lad actually works for ten jobs per day. It's unnatural for a guy like him to work so many works.

"Isn't that hard work?" Tsukiya asked him in a concerned tone,

"Nope… I just like to work hard since I don't want to bother my family." Shirou informed them.

"Was your family also here?" Sakura asks him,

"No, but the truth is I originally came from the other country. And I never bring my family here with me." He replied, "So I went off alone. Of course, I write them letters to let them know how well I am."

"That was very considerate of you, Shirou-san." Tsukiya impressed him.

"Not at all." He whispered,

"Now everyone's complete… LET'S PARTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYY!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

First Naruto sang that is full of excitement and proud, Sasuke seems to be irritating hearing the loud mouth's singing while Hinata find it really fascinating to hear the young mischief boy's singing voice. She felt so happy to hear him sing for the first time. While some of them were having good time, Ryuki has been trying to cheer its mistress but he fail as Tsukiya continues sinking in deep thought. Sakura and Hinata were really worried to the young girl as Naruto ended his turn this gave them a good idea.

"Next will be Tsukiya-chan!" Hinata announced happily,

"Eh? But I don't know any song." The little girl protested it,

"Come on Tsukiya-chan sing any song!" Naruto cheered her

"O-okay…" she answered,

"You'll do fine, Tsukiya-chan." Shirou encouraged her.

The young blonde haired girl was struck at Shirou's words she felt she had heard that words somewhere although the voice was different. She recalls a mysterious boy who has the same color of Shirou's hair except it was a bit shorter than his. She could not see his face very well for it was actually blurred but she could sense that the person was kind as she saw his smile was showing her kindness and concern.

"You'll do fine… Just believe to yourself." He told her.

"You okay, Tsukiya-chan? You seem all daze…" Hinata asked her.

Tsukiya blinked her eyes as she found herself standing and was being off to the clouds again. She looks around her place and saw finally got her consciousness back and saw her friends and Ryuki were showing concern to her even for Sasuke, which is too rare for him to be concern to anyone. The young blue-eyed girl quickly smiled at them, the smile that makes everyone warms their heard.

"Sorry, guys." She whispers softly, "I know you were all concerned about me."

Everyone continue to stare at the young girl confusedly what she was muttering about except for the great white wolf as it just stares at its mistress looking proudly. The young girl got out from her standing and took the microphone from Naruto's hand. The young mischief boy was about to ask her although Hinata pulls him to sit down next to her. The sound was starting up and Tsukiya was still smiling as she began to sing.

**Insert song: Last Piece**

_Futari de Tooku e ikou_

_Atarashii kimochi Kyou mo sagashi ni_

_Kimi to futari nara Norikoe rareru yo_

_Atarashii ashita Tanoshimitai kara_

_Hitomi wo hiraite Tobira hiraku_

_Me no mae ni hirogaru sekai_

_Soto ni detai oki ni iri no oto wo tsurete_

_Osanai koro no kankaku Ajiwau_

_Aitakute demo aenakute_

_Afureru kimochi tada dakishimete_

_Hitodoori ooi toori aruite ite mo_

_Atama ni mawaru anata no egao_

While Tsukiya was singing really great, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were shocked and amazed hearing the little girl was singing really beautiful than they never expected. Including Shirou who is also shocked yet he found himself being drawn to the beautiful young girl's aura. As for Sasuke he still has his expressionless but I the inside he was shocked too hearing the young girl would have such great singing voice than he had ever heard still his mind was trying focus about one girl that he wanted hear to badly. As he look at the pink haired girl secretly.

"_Sakura…"_ Sasuke whispers softly.

"_This girl… she is different from the girls I've known in Konoha." _Shirou thought, _"She's absolutely like a goddess to me."_

"Wow… I never thought Tsukiya-chan has a great voice." Sakura whispered to herself,

"I agree…" Hinata agreed with Sakura.

_Taiyou no hikari Abiru watashi wa koko ni iru yo_

_Kuraberu yori Ima no jibun wo taisetsu ni suru_

_PAZURU no saigo no WAN PIISU_

_Sugu soba ni aru no ni misugoshiteta_

_Sudoorishiteta takusan no yasashisa_

_Ima nara sunao na kimochi agerareru_

_Mimi ni nokoru ano koro futari de kiiteta kyoku_

_Sabishikunai Mou kanashikunai tte koto ni shitoku_

_Hito no nagare Machi wa ukare_

_Kaze ni fukare Karada azuke_

_Itsumo no keshiki_

_Chigatte mieru_

_Tsukutte yuku Watashi no RUURU_

_Watashi ni kakeru KORE ga kikkake nara_

_Ima nara kitto kimi no moto ni sunao ni yukeru_

_Futari kiri de Tooku e ikou_

_Atarashii kimochi Kyou mo sagashi ni_

_Kimi to futari nara Norikoe rareru yo_

_Atarashii ashita Tanoshimitai kara_

**-End of Song**

The little girl stops her singing as she inches away the microphone and sighs softly. She was tired from singing yet she felt really great when she had sung such beautiful song. She looks at her friends then she sweat-dropped as she saw they were all staring at her amazingly at her voice.

"Umm… I'm done guys." She answered

"Wow! That was so awesome, Tsukiya-chan. I didn't know you were great singer." Hinata compliment the young girl.

"I've never heard such beautiful voice to that song, Tsukiya-chan." Naruto added with glee,

"Umm… Thanks you guys." Tsukiya blushed.

"That was so beautiful, Tsukiya-chan. You sang like a goddess." Shirou praised her.

Shirou wasn't just praising at Tsukiya's beautiful voice, he was also holding her two hands to his both hands and he was staring at her, as his deep crimson red eyes were astonishing to her. The little blonde haired girl wasn't affected to Shirou although she just stared at him confusedly. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura were watching at them…

"Umm… thanks for your kind compliment, Shirou-san." She thanked him, "Will you mind let go of my hands?"

"Oh… sorry 'bout that." He quickly apologized to her,

"That Shirou has a liking on Tsukiya-chan, ne?" Naruto whispered to Hinata,

"I thought so too." Hinata agreed

"Come on guys this is only the beginning of fun!" Sakura announced excitedly,

Everyone except Ryuki(he's a wolf what do you expect to see him) and Sasuke, as they both stared at the energetic pink haired girl, shouted in 'yeah'. Tsukiya was also including to that too, which surprise for them to see her in her high energetic side. Then they all continue to have some fun on karaoke even Sasuke has to participate to sing. Sasuke would pass although Sakura had pushed him and told him to sing any song, which he did.

"**_SASUKE-KUN IS SO GREAT!"_** shouted Sakura's inner self.

**-Hours passed until Sakura and Tsukiya reach at Sakura's house**

Tsukiya plumped herself on the sofa she was incredibly dead tired after having a fun day on a karaoke bar with her friends. Tsukiya had her energetic spirit back, Sakura felt happy to see the same expression that she has been dying to see that again. Ryuki was also happy to see its mistress' happy face too.

"So Tsukiya-chan, how are you feeling now?" Sakura asked her.

"Well, for somehow my heart's not confusing anymore and I felt better. I wonder why?" She replied

"You want to know? You should not worry about what's your past but worry on what's going to happen forward." The pink haired girl explained to her, "I'm sure you'll find out your past someday but right now you should look forward."

The young blonde haired girl stares at Sakura surprisingly at her words yet she seems to be touched what she meant. She gave out her best smile as the pink haired girl loved to see her smile again.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Sakura-chan and you too Ryuki." Tsukiya thanked them, "From now I won't worry about the past. I'll just keep on walking forward."

"That's the spirit, Tsukiya-chan." Sakura smiled,

**-Night comes again**

Tsukiya was up again sitting at the same rooftop with Ryuki along with her. She was still staring at the beautiful stars again with a smile across of her face. Ryuki sees its mistress was getting much better from her depress which makes the white wolf much happy. Then the white wolf suddenly remembers something and places its head to Tsukiya's lap.

"What is it now, Ryuki?" Tsukiya asked curiously.

Ryuki continues to whine a lot, which makes Tsukiya confused of her wolf's problem. She just smiled at him and gave him a small pat then she noticed a something was on the wolf's mouth. Tsukiya looked at her pet's mouth and saw the necklace.

"Is this what you wanted to show me, Ryuki?" she asked him, "I thought I've lost it ever since I first came here. Thank you for bringing it back to me."

The little girl smiled and hugged at Ryuki at the same time. Then she put on the necklace over her neck of course she put it inside of her turtleneck. As she put it on, she jolted out suddenly as her mind shows unexpected images that don't seem familiar yet deep of her heart she could feel the cries of pain.

"What was that?" she whispers in a scared tone. "What are these images are trying to tell me?"

Far away from the Konoha Village, there was a boy, who seems to be in his middle teens, wearing a heavy hooded cloak to cover his identity. He was jumping over the trees one to another his jump was really high and fast almost like a wolf. That lad was in search of something valuable that he must accomplish no matter what.

"What's this?" he gasped.

The lad stopped from his high jumping and stood still at the top tree. He scans around of his surroundings as he was trying to find something that was ahead of him. He found nothing so he shuts his eyes concentrating for finding the familiar Chakra that he could find. The Chakra was showing from his body then it suddenly disappears as he found something that he has been searching for.

"There is no doubt the scent I smell is the Lunar Princess's." he whispered softly, "Please wait for me. I'm coming for you."

**Scroll Four END**

**Kairi:** Man… chapter four was the most difficult one that I've ever done… By the way I know you've noticed some song or poem that was mentioned in here that Tsukiya was singing at first, it was written by me. I may not be a great poet writer but I'll try my best. Also the song that was mentioned in here wasn't mine it belongs to **GREAT TEACHER ONIZUKA or GTO**'s first ending theme, **_Last Piece_**. I just like this ending song very much so here's the translation.

**Last Piece**

_Lets go somewhere far away; the two of us_

_To find the new feelings we have for each other_

_If I'm with u we can get over any obstacles _

_Looking forward to a new tomorrow._

_Open your eyes and the door would open_

_To the world around you_

_Take your best friend to the world outside_

_And relive the childhood memories you had._

_I wanted to see you but I couldn't_

_Just bottling up the feelings I have for you inside of me_

_Even though I'm walking alone_

_I cant stop thinking about your smile._

_I'm standing right here, under the suns hot rays_

_But, more importantly, stay yourself._

_The last piece of the puzzle_

_Even though it was close to me I looked past it_

_The way you were being nice to me_

_Now I can give you a direct answer._

_The songs we listened to still stay in my ear_

_I'm not sad, and I'll keep it that way from now on._

_The bright city filled with people_

_Letting the wind take me where it blows_

_The world around me _

_Looks different_

_Making my own rules._

_If this is my true feelings I have,_

_Then I can go to where you are, without hesitation._

_Lets go somewhere far away, just the two of us_

_To find the new feelings we have for each other_

_If I'm with you we can get over any obstacles _

_Looking forward to a new tomorrow._

**Kairi: **As you noticed from this chapter, Shirou mentioned **_'Otouto'_** it means **_'younger brother'_** in Japanese. To know more about Shirou's younger brother either he is dead or alive, you'll find out more to my next chapter. That's all for now. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Please R & R.


	5. Scroll Five

**The Lost Lunar Princess**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Summary: **Naruto and his friends were up to a new adventure this time they're going about to face a new trouble and mystery. First of all they're going to meet up new faces, new friends and new foes to this new mission. But can they be able to find out who the mysterious little princess is?

**Previous chapter:** We last remember from the 4tth scroll little Tsukiya was still in dawn as she suffers having memory less. Then Hinata and Sakura dragged Tsukiya and Ryuki to a karaoke bar with Shirou, Sasuke and Naruto just to cheer him up.

But at the end from the last chapter, one mysterious guy in a heavy hooded cloak appears to be looking for someone at that night. Also what are the man and the young lady were refering to the Royal Guard? Also what does the man means before time runs out? Do they have some prophecy or something?

**Warning:** Swearing and Mild Language might be mention in the story.

**Scroll Five **

_**Stranger** _

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tsukiya's voice called.

Tsukiya was running towards Sakura along with Ryuki. The short pink haired girl looked at the over-energetic young girl with a smile across her face.

"Hi there, Tsukiya-chan. What do you need right now?" Sakura asked her.

"Umm… I wanted to thank you and everyone for cheering me up the previous days. So… I wanted you to give you this." She announced.

Tsukiya looked at her loyal wolf pet and nodded at him sweetly. Ryuki walks toward to Sakura on his jaw he was carrying a small object that Sakura haven't seen it before. She looked at it closely and saw a beautiful handmade necklace that she had ever seen.

"Was that for me? Thank you for this lovely gift." She said as she took the bracelet.

"Ryuki and I been working so hard making it. It's our way to show how grateful we are." Tsukiya explained.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura commented.

"You want me to teach you making one? I know a bracelet for giving someone you like." Added the young girl. "Like Sasuke-kun for example. You like to give your love to him."

Sakura blushed at the young girl's teasing yet she agrees to do it. Tsukiya smiled at her friend then they continue to walk their way, while they weren't aware that someone was looking at them secretly. A mysterious person was looking at the young girl with mischievous smile or not.

"Tsukiya-chan… you are incredibly cute." He muttered.

Far away from Tsukiya, Sakura and Ryuki, outside of Konoha, Naruto was looking around the trees looking for something that may be out of ordinary. Also he was having training at the same time as many shureiguns were scattered around the ground.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling that something bad will occur?" Naruto thought.

Naruto stood up from his place and thought going back to Konoha and eat his favorite Ramen noodles as he planned everyday. Then he heard something as the crows birds started to crow and flew away from the trees also he heard a loud 'thud' of a tree fell.

"Looks like I have to check out." He whispered

Somewhere in a deep forest far away from the gate of Konoha, five masked ninjas were fighting against one lone lad. The lone lad was somehow in his early or middle teens. He has deep crimson red hair and pair of blank deep crimson red eyes the same color to his hair. He wears nothing special but just a long and heavy hooded cloak that reaches on the ground. His looks was somehow the same as Minamoto Shirou although he doesn't has his right eye covered by his bangs.They're fighting five on one battle, which it's unfair for a group ganging up on the lone lad.

"Give it up kid you don't stand against our techniques." Yelled one of the mysterious masked ninjas.

"We could spare your life unless give us your money." Another one sneered him.

"**OVER MY DEAD BODY, BASTARD!"** the young teenager yelled at them.

"Need help there, buddy?" asked someone.

All of them gasped at the sudden voice, which just came out of nowhere. They all looked around to find the person then Naruto appeared in the middle standing between the lone lad, as the five masked ninjas were ganging up on him.

"So do you need— Wha? Why are you here, Shirou?" Naruto asked surprisingly to the mysterious lone lad.

"I'm not this Shirou you're talking about, kid." Yelled the young lad. "Also I appreciate your offer but this is my fight. Alone!"

Then Naruto and the mysterious lad charged up and fought their enemies fairly. They both did a good job as partner. Both of them were good kicking their enemies' asses. They fought really hard until they've managed to let their enemies surrendered and left peacefully. After they disappeared they were exhausted from the fight.

"Hey kid… sorry what I said earlier it's just that I thought you're a show off." Said the young lad. "But you've proven me you're a great ninja."

"Well… you're not bad too and from what I see in you, you must be in a higher rank ninja." Naruto told him.

"Sorry to say this but I'm just an ordinary in-training ninja… I don't have higher rank." He corrected him.

The mysterious lad just smirk at Naruto then he suddenly felt a piercing pain that was throbbing on his body. He fell on his knees then Naruto goes to him as he noticed at the lad's pain. Also new bloods were flowing out from the visitor's body.

"Hey you okay there bud? You seem to receives… serious injuries." He said.

"I'm okay with this, Kid. I don't need to see the doctor." The lad told him. "I need to go now so it's nice meeting with you."

The young teenager lad stood up from his spot and starts to walk away from Naruto acting like nothing happen. Then again the piercing pain continues to attack the mysterious lad's body as he fell unto his knees once more.

"You really need to see the doctor, dude. I won't let you leave in this place." The mischief boy exclaimed.

Naruto took the older lad and dragged him back to Konoha. The mysterious older teen was about to tell him that he doesn't need to go although the pain continues to attack him, which made him to shut up. So he had no other choice but to be sent out to the hospital.

"You're one interesting kid." He compliments him.

"Save your compliments some other time. Right now we need to speed up further." Naruto answered.

In the Haruno Residence, Tsukiya was teaching Sakura on the love bracelet or necklace. The short pink haired girl was doing her best making the love necklace as the young girl could see the flames were bursting behind her. Tsukiya turned around to see her loyal wolf pet but then it turns out Ryuki was gone.

"That's strange I wonder where did Ryuki went off to this time?" wondered the young girl curiously.

"Don't worry Tsukiya-chan. If I'm in your place I wouldn't worry about him." Sakura told her. "I bet he has something else to do since he knew you're safe."

"You think so, Sakura-chan?" said Tsukiya with worried tone.

"Ermmm… Yeah that's what I think" stuttered the short pink haired girl. "Please don't worry about Ryuki."

Tsukiya nodded her head then she goes back teaching her friend then she suddenly felt something weird yet painful through her mind. Not just it was painful in her head or her brain but also her heart too as he beats faster and faster as it acts like a panther was running wildly.

"What's wrong, Tsukiya-chan? Do you need to see the doctor?" Sakura asked the young blonde haired girl worriedly.

"Don't worry it's just a minor pain, Sakura-chan. Nothing's serious at all." Replied Tsukiya with a calm smile. _"What's the matter with Me? I felt something pierce object stuck on me?"_

Sakura stared at her young friend with worried and concern look on her face. Then she took out cold water and a towel and laid Tsukiya on her bed. Also she places the wet towel over her forehead. Tsukiya stared at her friend surprising at her quick reaction, as she was about to say a word that she is fine although the short pink haired girl did not let her speak.

"You shouldn't force yourself like that, Tsukiya-chan." She told her. "If Ryuki was here then I bet he'll be worried sick also advice you to sleep. That's why don't force yourself."

Tsukiya stared surprising at her senior friend yet she gave out a smile. "I guess I can't win this time." She muttered. "Alright I'll take a rest. Let's finish the love necklace tomorrow, okay?"

The short pink haired girl nodded and smiled at her. "Sure." She said.

In the headquarter of Konoha, Tsunade was in her office looking at the results and the information that she and her men have gathered. She was in search of something that she really need to know the answers so badly but none of them has it that she needs.

"Sighs… it looks like I may need to send out another people for this information." Tsunade whispered.

Back to Naruto who was still dragging the mysterious visitor, Naruto had arrived there just in time. He was gasping really tired after he was carrying the older lad. His legs were beginning to turn stiff and turning into jelly but he told himself that he wouldn't give up. The older lad looked at the young mischief boy awing on how strong he is. Then they entered the hospital.

"**HEY CAN SOMEONE HELP THIS GY OUT! HE'S BADLY INJURE!"** Naruto yelled.

A nurse head heard Naruto's yelling as she went over to the mysterious lad and remove his cloak just to examine at his injuries.

"This is bad! Take him to the operation room! He's being infected serious one." She told Naruto. "I'll call the doctor right away."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

The nurse hurriedly went to find the other doctors while Naruto put the mysterious lad in a bed in the operation room where the head nurse instructed him. He looked at the complete stranger and saw he was sweating in pain.

"You should've needed a check up dude." Naruto scolded him. "It's a good thing I've brought you here."

"Well this pain has been within me over a week." The lad confessed. "It wasn't a big deal."

"**OVER A WEEK? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"** the mischief boy yelled at him.

Before the mysterious red haired lad was about to say something back to Naruto but the pain suddenly interrupts him, which causes him to suffers more. Later on the nurse brought the doctor and some nurse more doctors and nurses gathered up on their newly patient then they sent him to the emergency room. Naruto was left behind out of the room. He patiently waited there until it was over.

"How was he, doc?" Naruto asked him.

"The stranger's okay, kid. He managed to get thought all these trials." He told him. "Really this guy managed to fight after he got the serious one."

**"REALLY? CAN I SEE HIM?"** he asked him again.

"Yes you can but just for a sec. He needs fully rest after all he did fought really hard." He informed him.

Naruto entered the room excitedly. The stranger was topless yet he was covered with newly bandages over his body. His blank read eyes were nearby drifting off to sleep until he saw the young mischief boy to him.

"Hey kid. I'd like to thank you for bringing me here. I guess I should've done this before I continue my journey." He said. "You're a great kid."

"No sweat at all." Naruto grinned. "Also don't address me as 'kid'. I have a name that you should remember. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You are?"

"The name's Akari Hyde, Naruto." The lad named Hyde replied. "I need a shut eye now to restore my strength like the doctor recommended."

"Sure… I'll visit you." Naruto suggested.

"Do whatever you like." Hyde smirked as he shuts his eyes. "See you."

"You're also interesting guy too, Hyde." Muttered the mischief boy.

The young mischief ninja left the room silently giving the new stranger some rest. As Naruto had left the hospital, Hyde opened his eyes with serious expression on his face.

"It looks like I'm going to stay here for awhile." Hyde muttered.

"See that kid over there? Isn't he cute?" giggled a nurse.

"He must be a brave young ninja from across a country." Another one commented. "I wonder if he ever has a girlfriend?"

Hyde could hear few giggles outside of the operating room then more comments of nurses. His face suddenly darkens out and went into pale as he was feeling sick or irritated something.

"That's why I hate coming here." He muttered.

**Scroll Five End**

**Kairi:** Looks like another made up character of mine appeared in this chapter. Of course more interesting couples shall be mention. As you could see **Akari Hyde** was another mysterious character I've ever think of. Yes people three OCs in this story with the Naruto characters. The pronunciation of Hyde's first name comes like this **"Hi-de" **not "**Hai-dee"**. I liked that pronunciation best. See you on the next chapter.


End file.
